The Calm before the Storm
by Pixie555
Summary: A strange girl comes and turns the Pevensie childrens worlds upside down but whats her secret? Rated T to be safe! Please read!


Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer- I do not own Narnia or any of the characters except my OC's.**_

It was a warm spring day and Susan Pevensie was sitting on a bench outside her school in London. She was reading her favourite book _Pride and Prejudice _and was trying to ignore the weird looks she was receiving.

It was no secret that there was something odd about the four Pevensie children. Some may say that they were mature beyond there ages others would say that they were almost magical.

In truth they were a bit of both. They were indeed once adults, very powerful adults at that. In fact one would say they were royalty. The Kings and Queens of Narnia, a magical kingdom Lucy found in the back of a wardrobe in a country house two years ago.

It had been a year since the Pevensie children had last been in Narnia and each one of them had been affected by the time they spent there.

Peter, the eldest of the four, had started to get into fights daily, Susan, the second eldest, had become rather quiet not liking to socialize with the other girls at her school.

Edmund, had started to follow Peter around like a lost puppy, not that Peter appreciated it much and Lucy had gotten extremely sensitive.

Anyway, I must get back on with the story because we should not dwell on what has been, but only focus our attention on what is to come. On this particular day what was coming was a young girl.

This particular girl was a petite brunette; she had quite pale skin and her hair hung over her shoulders forming curls at the bottom. She looked like any other girl the one thing that stood out though where her eyes. They were a bright green colour, which you could see for miles.

She made her way over to Susan with an air of confidence; some may call it being cocky. The action in itself was somewhat strange thing to do seen as most girls got the point that Susan Pevensie did not and I repeat DID NOT want to be bothered by anyone!

"Hello, can I sit here please?" the girl said in a velvet voice. Susan looked up grudgingly from her book to take a peep at the intruder. She was about to answer a blunt but honest 'no' but looking up at the girl she noticed the magical air the girl seemed to carry with her.

_Interesting… I wonder if Peter and the others would be able to feel it to _she thought. She gestured to the seat beside her with true grace, one that a former Queen should possess.

The girl sat down with poise and took a small book out of her satchel. While the girl became absorbed in her book, Susan took a chance to get a closer look at the strange girl.

She noticed much more than any untrained eye would. For example the only emotion showing was the anger in her eyes; almost as though the book had insulted her. Or the way she sat perfectly straight like she was born and raised a princess.

The detail that stood out to Susan most though would have to be the small locket the girl had round her neck. The locket was silver and finely carved, with a small snowflake on the front, which was formed out of emeralds.

The girl shifted uncomfortably in her seat, obviously aware that Susan's surveying eyes were watching her.

"I'm Storm by the way," said the girl, realising that she hadn't introduced herself.

"I'm Susan," replied Susan "I've never met anyone named Storm before, it's quite an interesting name"

"My parents are a little bit obsessed with the weather," Storm giggled.

"Well it's an honour to meet you Storm," Susan said while out stretching her hand.

Storm gladly accepted the handshake and smiled warmly at Susan. The two of them ignoring the curious looks they were receiving. It was the start of a somewhat unusual friendship.

xoxo

Lucy Pevensie was just as shocked as the other girls when she found out about Susan and her friend. She was mostly excited though for it had been a long time since Susan had interacted with anyone.

Lucy was waiting just outside the heavy iron gates that were just outside the school. She wanted to get a good look at her sister's new friend. She'd over heard some girls in her class saying how strange the girl was, she also overheard that she had a rather bad temper.

Bad tempers were easily ignored in the Pevensie household due to the fact that Peter had an extremely short fuse.

Lucy finally spotted Susan walking towards her; next to her was the petite, brunette that had everyone talking. Lucy ran towards them.

"Susan!'" squealed Lucy in her overly cheerful voice. She halted and turned her sisters new friend "Hi, I'm Lucy, Susan's sister,"

"It's lovely to meet you, I'm Storm," the girl said in a warm voice.

Lucy was taken back by the magical aura that Storm had around her, it reminded her of her home, Narnia.

"Are you going to come on the train with us, Storm?" Susan inquired, she could tell by the homesick look that her sister had that she could feel the magic to. _Now I just have to see if Edmund and Peter can feel it to…_

"Okay" answered Storm and with that the three girls walked out the gates towards the train station, where the remaining two Pevensie children would be waiting.

xoxo

Peter was pacing up and down the dirty underground waiting for his sisters to get there. He was growing quickly impatient with their dawdling.

He had seen Lucy a few minutes earlier outside her school gates, he had offered for her to walk ahead with Edmund and himself but she refused saying she was going to wait for Susan and her new friend.

Susan rarely talked to anyone outside the family anymore so this news had astonished him. He was torn between feeling happy for his sister's newfound freindship or anxious if the girl was up to something.

Edmund had been watching his brother pace for almost five minutes now, at first he found it quite amusing how Peter was just ignoring all the adoring stares of girls on the other side of the platform, but now it was making him rather nervous.

Usually Peter enjoyed the attention of females looking for a chance to get to know the 'bad boy' but news of Susan's friendship seemed to have shaken him.

Personally he didn't see the big deal, it was about time Susan made a friend.

"Peter, Edmund," Lucy called out, Peter smirked, _she looks like she's about to wet herself, _she was pulling Susan and another girl along with her.

"Peter, Edmund this is Storm. Storm this is my older brother Peter and my little brother Edmund" Susan introduced, smirking at Edmunds blush when she said 'little'. _Well he is younger than me…_

Peter turned on his heel quickly to get a glimpse of Storm. _Huh, she's quite pretty. _ He looked at her more closely, he stood at about 6 ft where as she was about 5 ft. He smirked _she's short!_

Storm was currently laughing at the deep shade of red that Edmund had turned. Feeling a pair of eyes on her she decided to look up, _wow that's Peter Pevensie? He's...he's gorgeous!_

xoxo

The Pevensie children and Storm boarded the train, Lucy chatting animatedly to Peter and Edmund about her day's classes. They got a compartment together and sat down, Lucy and Edmund on one side, Susan, Storm and Peter on the other.

The air in the room felt so magical, Edmund and Peter could practically feel it radiating off Storm.

Storm was holding her breath. She could feel her face flush every time Peter's arm rubbed lightly against hers. _Focus Storm, you have a job to do…_

**Okay, so that was the first chapter and second chapter put together because I was just about to write a new chapter which I haven't done in so long but then I read it through and was like wow… this needs to be completely edited. Mostly because Storm sounded like a Mary- Sue. The chapters were a bit short as well.**

**I also changed the name of the story to The Calm before the Storm because I thought it was a cool pun and it suits what's going to happen in the story. I've decided that the original title (There's Something about Storm) will be used for the sequel. I know right I'm only on the first chapter and already have plans for a sequel, eh, what can I say I'm getting over confident lol.**

**I want to thank **_**UNDERLANDfromtheOVERLAND **_**and **_**Ana **_**for the awesome reviews and want to apologize for not writing anything for such a long time.**

**Thanks for reading (or re-reading, whatever might be the case) and hopefully the next chapter will come soon. Oh, and sorry for the extremely long authors note!**

**Lots of Love **

**Pixie x**


End file.
